Attack of the Killer Jrs!
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Momo and Jr are on their first date, when Jrs clones attack! Now complete. Read the exciting, and hopefully hillarious ending. Constructive R&R apreciated.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: Here's another seasonal XenoSaga special, from yours truly. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. I'm hoping this one is as entertaining as the others. Enjoy!**

**Attack of the Killer Jrs**

Finally, Jr and Momo were on their first date. Chaos and Shion) Kos-mos) had gone with them on a double date, to relieve some of the pressure off of Jr. Momo was very happy, festively dressed in a pink blouse and skirt, a white rose ornament in her hair. Momo skipped along side Jr, holding his hand. They were walking down the streets of downtown Miltia.

"This is sooo much fun Jr," Momo cooed. "First lunch, then shopping. I'm glad we didn't go to the mall this time, it was a lot nicer in a smaller shop."

"Yeah Momo. But I'm pretty sure the mall won't be as bad as it was during Christmas, are you sure you don't want to give it another try?"

Momo cringed. She stopped in her steps, her eyes zoned out. Her body began to shiver at the thought of the horrific events at the mall. Chaos leaned over to his tiny friend.

"We told you not to mention the M word around Momo anymore. The therapist said she was forever traumatized from that ordeal, she didn't want to recover. Just let her be, malls aren't that great anyway."

"Right." Jr nodded his head. He gently shook Momo's arm, knocking her out of her catatonic state. She stared at Jr.

"Forget I ever mentioned it Momo. Let's go…let's go to uh-"

"To the flower shop!"

"Sure, to the flower shop. Do you guys wanna come?"

The URTV looked at the other couple. Chaos shook his head.

"Valentines Day is another conformist holiday filled with broken hearts and shattered dreams. People think they're going out on a romantic night on the town, only to be broken with, leaving them in a pool of darkness and pain. Valentines Day is just another reminder of things you can't have."

"You say that about every holiday you damn Goth." Jr retorted. "Screw you then, come on Momo."

"OK."

The pair walked away from Shion and Chaos. After they were out of earshot, Chaos spoke to Shion.

"So what do you want to do Mary? Do you want to have a conformist night on the town, or go to the Café of Eternal Darkness and share your pain with other non-conformists like ourselves."

"I really don't care either way. I would like to see this Café of Eternal Darkness, I would like to add the information to my database."

"I told you Mary, now that your in Shion's body, you've got to start calling it a brain."

"Of course Chaos, I'd like to add that information to my brain."

"Alright. I've been working on a poem that's especially dark. Let us be off."

Chaos and Shion walked off to the Goth café.

Gagnan sat in a large captain's chair at the head of a large white room. Screens were in front of him as he looked at 2nd Miltia, his eyes gleaming.

"It's time," he muttered. "Their finally complete. Now I can release them, wreaking havoc on all of Miltia, Mwahaha!"

"Are ya done Masta Gagnun?"

Gagnun turned. Mary stood behind him, wearing a sheer, tight sweater with skin tight pants. Gagnun grinned. Mary stood next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are ya ready to have a good time Masta Gagnun? Or do ya gotta do sum otha thingamagig before we can fool around?"

"I have to launch the clones before I can fool around Mary. But worry not, I'll be ready for you soon enough." He ran his fingers down her leg. Mary squealed excitedly.

"Oh Masta Gagnun, don't be sucha tease if ya don't want me now."

"I'll do whatever I want baby, I am the head of this organization. And with my Jr clones, red dragons will destroy all of 2nd Miltia!"

"Not so fast."

The pair turned. The unemotional announcement of a spy was none other then Shelly. She walked up to them, her arms crossed. She glared at the two shocked.

"How dare you use Little Master's DNA to do such a horrid thing. Do you care at all about the repercussions unleashing a bunch of Red dragon mode Little Masters will have on the people?"

"No." they said in unison. Shelly scoffed.

"Then I have no choice. I'd hope you'd come to your senses Mary, but apparently sex is more important to you than family."

"Hell yeah! You should try it sum time, maybe you wouldn't be such a losa if you had some."

"No, abstinence is bliss." Shelly withdrew a hand gun from her pocket, pointing it at Mary's head.

"This is goodbye. Remember Mary, I'll always love you."

"Now you didn't even try to change my mind Shelly. I do declare you are quite foolish."

"What do you mean?"

"Do ya think Masta Gagnun is dumb enough to have anyone who finds out about his masta plan survive?"

"Huh?"

POP.

Shelly had been shot in the head. Both Mary and Gagnun laughed, looking at the Jr clone who stood behind Shelly.

"Perfect. I knew they would be perfect. Are you ready to destroy 2nd Miltia Jr A?"

"Whatever." The clone replied. He seemed pre-occupied with something.

"Excellent. Then go get Jrs B through Z and tell them to go invade 2nd Miltia. Be sure to reserve all of your strength for red dragon mode."

"Will you shut up old man?"

"If you do what I say."

"Fine fine," Jr A cocked his pistols, they were identical to the original Jrs. He turned to look at 25 more Jrs behind him.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go kick some ass!" the all shouted in unison.

"Awesome, then lets go!"

With that, the Jr army marched out of the room like a military fleet.

"Yes!" Gagnun roared. "When their done, I can make a new city, 2nd Gagnun!"

"Can we do it now Masta Gagnun?"

Gagnun turned to Mary, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh yeah baby, we can do it."


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1, 2 or 3 any of its people places or things. I might own the Jr clones, their not in the game, or are they? I also own the Café of Eternal Darkness. Enjoy.**

**Attack of the Killer Jrs Part 2**

The twenty-six Jr clones marched through 2nd Miltia like a militia. People looked at them strangely, wondering what they were going to do and why there were so many of them. They marched to the middle of town square. The head Jr, Jr A stood in the middle of the clones. He was elevated by a stone pillar, one on which he needed a boost to stand on. He shouted to the Miltian people, all of whom had gathered around the Jrs, wondering what was going on.

"Attention Inferior beings!" he proclaimed. "Master Gainun has ordered a new world order! All of you must be destroyed, along with the entire city. We are the ones who will eradicate the world of all of you useless humans!" he cocked his pistols along with the other clones.

"Ready Jrs B through Z!"

"Ready!" they all shouted back. Jr A grinned wickedly.

"Fire!"

The Jr clones fired all of their pistols into the crowd. People shouted, scuttering out of the way trying not to get hit. Fifty people had been shot, either killed or mortally wounded. The Jrs cackled in unison.

"And that's just the beginning! Let's go Jrs!"

"Tally ho!"

The Jrs scattered into different sides of town. Their footsteps scuffled through alley ways and store fronts, gunshots following shortly afterward. People hid in their homes, to no avail. The Jrs found them where ever they hid.

"We're doomed!" one person exclaimed.

"No, we still have hope. The others that are usually with that guy haven't turned on us, maybe they'll come and save us!"

"I sure as hell hope so, otherwise we're doomed!"

**The Café of Darkness**

"My heart is filled with darkness and pain. My heart breaks, leaking the pain of my heart onto the world. The conformists are consumed with my darkness, I laugh with a wicked light. Now the conformists aren't so full of their sunshine out looks on the world. Their drowning in the cesspool of my anguish."

Chaos finished his poem. The other Goths in the Café snapped their fingers, instead of applause. The poem was widely accepted by the masses. Chaos sat down next to Shion/Kos-mos.

"That poem was very…interesting Chaos. When did you come up with it?"

"You don't come up with a Goth poem Mary. You reach for it into the depths of your soul. Reaching for the anguish that engulfs your heart."

"…Alright then. This place is very interesting." She looked around at the black clad, multiplely pierced spectators. She cringed slightly.

"This place is very odd, may we leave now that you've recited your poem Chaos?"

"I want to hear other poems Mary. And I didn't recite my poem, I shared my pain with the non-conformists."

"…O…K…"

"Pain Wallower."

"What?" a puzzled looked crossed the young woman's face.

"My Goth name is Pain Wallower, not Chaos."

"But Chaos sounds Goth enough in my opinion."

"Well its not."

"Whatever you say."

"Pain Wallower."

Chaos looked up. Another Goth dressed in black stood before him. Hewore chains and spike on his clothes, a ring of black makeup encircled his left eye, and a skull ring hung from his nostril. Shion/Kos-mos cringed.

"Chain Thrasher." Chaos acknowledged.

"That poem was awesome man."

"Thank you Chain Thrasher."

"Don't thank me for the depths of your inner turmoil, that's all you man. Wanna come with me and Raven and smoke pot in the alley?"

"Always. Then we can be sure of the darkness in our souls."

"Totally."

Chaos turned to Shion.

"Are you coming Mary?"

"No Chaos. I find this all very stupid indeed. I have calculated a 99 percent chance that I will break up with you because of this."

"W-wha?" Chaos looked shocked. Shion/Kos-mos stood.

"Good bye Chaos, I mean Pain Wallower. I don't care for Goths, I've realized that now. Farwell dear friend." She walked out of the door.

Chaos stood, infuriated. He shouted at Shion as she walked through the door.

"I gave you a body, I gave you flesh and blood! Now you reject me, that's it Mary, I made you and I can destroy you! It's war!" he cackled wickedly. The Goths stared at him strangely for a few moments, then went back to what they were doing. Chain Thrasher put a hand on his shoulder.

"There there Pain Wallower. This just shows you, only date goth girls. Conformists don't understand the depths of our souls."

"Your right," Chaos stared at his friend. "C'mon, let's go smoke some pot."

**Momo and Jr**

"These roses are wonderful, aren't they Jr?"

"Yeah Momo, do you want them?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Oh Jr, thank you!"

Momo hopped up and down excitedly. She held a bouquet of pink roses, hugging them to her chest. Jr walked up to the clerk, giving them some money. He walked back to Momo smiling.

"You really like those roses, don't you Momo?"

"Oh yes, I love anything that's pink. Thanks so much Jr!"

"No-"

Gunshots rang through the windows as they broke, shattering glass all over the floor. The store clerk was shot, falling to the floor in a pool of blood.

Momo shrieked as Jr dove on her. She barely escaped the bullet which whizzed past her head and into the wall. Jr sat up, rage building in his eyes. He cocked his pistols.

"Who the hell was that!?" he shouted. Momo whimpered, Jr looked at her worriedly.

"Did the bullet graze you Momo?"

"No…" the girls eyes dulled with sorrow. She looked at the bouquet of roses, wilted on the ground, a bullet hole through the stem.

"They're dead. They're dead, and I never got to take them home and take care of them. Poor Molly…"

"Molly?" Jr asked. Momo nodded.

"Molly the pink rose. We've gotta have a funeral for her Jr, we've just got to…" tears welled up in the little girls eyes. Her tears fell onto the wilted rose. Jr stood, even more furious.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay! No one, and I mean NO ONE kills your roses Momo, they're toast!"

With that Jr ran out into the streets of 2nd Miltia. Momo stayed on the floor of the floral shop, cuddling her roses. She eventually lay them on the ground before her.

"And it is with a heavy heart…that we say good bye to Molly McPinkrose."


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: And here it is, the exciting conclusion to Attack of the Killer Jrs. I don't think this one is particularly good, but I wanted to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Also, I wanted to post it for Valentines Day, but my stupid computer was offline for two weeks, so I couldn't post it. I don't really think its too Valentines Dayish though. Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Attack of the Killer Jrs Part 3**

Jr ran out into town square, shocked at what he was witnessing.

Twenty-six Jrs were scattered through town, rioting. Six were destroying stores, ten were killing passers by, and the other ten were doing god knows what. Jrs trigger finger burned with rage.

"Who the hell did this, and why are these things all clones of me!?" he asked himself. He scanned the crowd, looking for the closest Jr clone.

"Die!" a Jr clone exclaimed. He shot into a store window. "Mwahaha!"

"Hey!" the original shouted. The clone turned.

"What the hell are ya doin freak? Why are you destroying the town, and why do you look like me!?"

"The original…" the clone looked at Jr in awe. He bowed.

"I'm not worthy!" he laid his pistol onto the ground. "What can I do for you sir? Do you need any help with anything?"

"…Yeah uh, why are you guys pillaging the town?"

"Master Gaignun said so, but we'll stop if you want us to."

"Sure…just stay on the ground, OK?"

The clone stayed where he was. With one swift motion, Jr cocked his pistol, placed it to the clones head and shot him point blank. The clone lay there dead.

"Son of a bitch Gaignun!" he shouted loading a round into his second pistol. "That's it, its time for all of you mutha fuckas to hit the dirt!"

Jr ran into a crowd of unsuspecting clones, shooting madly.

Shion/Kos-mos walked out of the goth club. She scanned the surroundings. Debris scattered around the Miltian streets.

"This can't be good," she muttered. She looked over at a crowd of huddled towns people. She walked over to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Little kids are rampaging 2nd Miltia with guns! Their shooting up everyone and everything that gets in their way. You gotta help us lady!"

"I see…" she thought for a few moments. A twinkle gleamed in her eye.

"This'll be the perfect opportunity for me."

Shion/Kos-mos walked off.

"Take that you bastards!"

Jr shot more clones vigorously. He scanned his surroundings when the last one he was fighting fell. Though he had wiped out six of them, there were still many more to go. He loaded his pistols again.

"Die!"

A Jr clone held a two by four with three others. They were preparing to ram him with it. Jr turned around, not in time to stop them.

"Die murderer!" they shouted in unison.

"Shit!" the original shouted.

Just then a large hand grabbed the head clone by the neck. He dangled him in the air, snapping his neck with ease.

"Old man!" the original exclaimed.

"What on earth is going on Jr?" Ziggy asked. Jr shook his head.

"I dunno, I guess Gaignun made clones of me again. I don't know why he's doing this, but we gotta stop them from destroying 2nd Miltia more than it already is. What're ya doin' here anyway old timer?"

"I'm security." Ziggy answered flatly.

"For what?"

"Never mind that. Let's go."

"Right!" Jr cocked his guns. 

"Let's kill those mutha fuckas!"

"What do you want now kid?"

"We want you dead!"

"Oh my god!"

Two Jr clones were attacking the young couple from the Christmas party, and the lemonade stand. The girl held her boyfriend's shoulders, hiding behind him. The man trembled furiously.

"Come on man, what do you want now? Are you sellin' Girl Scout cookies or somethin'? Just take the money!"

"Yeah, you need to like totally get a life kay?" the mall girl added. The Jrs scoffed.

"We said we want you dead, kay?" one mocked. The girl gasped.

"No please, we finally got engaged!"

"With what, a cracker jack ring?" the other Jr teased. The man said nothing.

"P-please dude, I'm beggin' ya. Leave us alone for Christ sake!"

"Let's think…nah." With that, the clone shot the man in the head. The girl shrieked, running away, completely forgetting her fiancé's body.

"I think that'll be it for killin people. Come on Jr K, let's go pillage a store or two."

"OK Jr P." he eyed a flower shop.

"How 'bout there?"

"Sure, that'll be awesome!"

The two Jrs ran towards the shop.

Ziggy and Jr were kicking total ass together. They had eliminated eight Jr clones with their combined strength. Three Jrs shot at them now.

"Damn!" Jr cried. Ziggy scoffed.

"Leave it to me."

"OK old man."

"Executioner!"  


A giotine came out of thin air underneath the Jrs. The blade came down on them, cutting the three in half. Original Jr winced.

"What is it Jr?"

"Nothing…its just brutal seeing yourself die over and over again."

"I understand."

"Take that, and that!"

Ziggy and Jr turned at the familiar voice. 

Jin was fighting a Jr clone with his blade, having little success. The samurai was finally having success, when a Jr clone shot a gas tank. It burst into flames, Jin burst into tears.

"Like moths to a…flame…" he dropped his blade, sobbing uncontrollably on his knees. It was then that the Jr clone shot Jin in the shoulder.

"Once again, your useless Jin." The original Jr walked over to Jin. Jin looked up at the gun midget.

"Moths…to…a…flame…"

"Shut up. Just leave it to us."

"Fine…" Jin hobbled off.

"And with a heavy heart, we say goodbye to Molly McPinkrose."

Momo finished her ceremony for the small rose. Just then, two Jr clones walked into the door. Momo looked at them puzzled.

"Jr is a triplet?" she asked them innocently. "What are your names?"

"We're not triplets, we're clones. Get it straight lady!" Jr K proclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So why was Jr making clones of himself, is he lonely?"

"He didn't," Jr P answered. "Master Gaignun is."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. We're here to mess up this joint!"

"Oh, please don't. Then I'll have to stop you."

"You, stop us!? HA!" Both Jrs started laughing hysterically before shooting up the store. Momo ducked.

"No, you'll hurt the flowers!" Momo exclaimed. The Jrs just laughed.

"Flowers are crap Momo." They both said. 

Momo's cheeks were steadily growing red. She stood before the two Jrs, anger on her face. The Jrs stopped their fire, curious of what the little girl would do.

"Come on girlie, show us whatcha got!" one egged her on. Momo smiled.

"OK."

Light surrounded the Jr clones. They froze in place, shocked at what was happening. The light faded and the Jrs turned to one another, a look of utter confusion on their faces. They cocked their guns and shot each other in the head. 

Momo jumped up, giggling excitedly.

"I told you not to mess with me." She said happily. She skipped out of the store.

"Poor flowers, I'll have to give you a funeral later."

Jr and Ziggy had gotten stuck. The remaining Jr clones surrounded them, their guns firing madly. Jr was short enough to evade the bullets, but Ziggy had taken a few bullets to his shoulders, chest and arms.

"What the hell are we gonna do old man!?" Jr shouted. Ziggy merely nodded.

"I don't know. All we can do is hold them off and hope help comes."

"KOS-MOS!"

Shion/Kos-mos looked up annoyingly. Te-elos stood on a roof. When she saw she got Kos-mos' attention, she ran down the building's side and did a matrix flip onto the ground. She landed in front of her counter part.

"What is it now Te-elos? I defeated you before, so I don't have to invite you to a Christmas party."

"That's not important now!" she replied with her islander accent. "We have to defeat the clones Kos-mos, otherwise there won't be any Christmas parties for me to be invited to. Let's go destroy all of those URTVs!" Te-elos grinned.

"Work together?" Kos-mos asked. "Yes, that would leave us with 99.25 percent chance of victory. Alright Te-elos, just this once. But I have to go do something first."

"99.98."

"What?"

"99.98 percent chance of victory you stupid reject!"

"…Whatever Te-elos. Let's go."

"Damn it, we're screwed Ziggy!"

"You called me Ziggy, we must be dying."

The Jr clones were ready to destroy the cyborg and URTV when a machine gun riddled the back clones with bullets. Jr looked up from under the cover of the massive cyborg.

"Te-elos?"

Te-elos gunned down Jrs before they could even respond. Her super matrix combat skills far surpassed that of even multiple URTVs. Jr gasped.

"What the hell are you doin this for?"

"Take that, and that!" Te-elos shouted. "I will be invited to the Christmas party, no one will stop me! Mwahaha!"

Jrs were falling like flies. Only five remained. Te-elos advanced on them with malice in her eyes.

"I love killing maggots." She proclaimed. The clones gritted their teeth.

"Die bitch!"

Three Jr clones came from behind and hit Te-elos with a lead pipe. She fell to the ground, her sensors a skew.

"I…will…be…invited…" she said before blacking out. Jr original swore.

"God damn it, now what?"

Just then, a figure flipped off of a building behind Jr and Ziggy. It was Kos-mos, in her original body. She sliced at the nearest clone, chopping off his head.

"I'm sorry Jrs," she said. "But I can't let you destroy 2nd Miltia any further. Time for you to meet your end."

Kos-mos did her ultimate attack; X-Buster. All of the clones hollered as they were destroyed one by one, slowly but surely. Soon, there was nothing left of the clones. Jr jumped up with joy.

"YES! They're dead, they're all dead! YAHOO!" he cocked his pistols. 

"Old man, go get Momo. She's in the flower shop. I've got some business to attend to."

"What?"

"Never mind that."

Jr ran off. Ziggy and Kos-mos remained.

"I will accompany you to get Momo."

"Alright." They walked off.

"Jr clones, that explains it."

Momo Kos-mos and Ziggy all were walking down the streets of destroyed 2nd Miltia. Momo held Ziggy's hand.

"Yes. I don't know why they were built, but I think Jr's going to take care of it right now."

"OK. I have a question for you Kos-mos."

"What is it Momo?" she directed her attention to the little girl.

"Where have you been for the past two months? We didn't know where you went."

"I…" she thought for a few seconds. "I was on vacation."

"Where?"

"…I…Abel's Ark?"

Ziggy eyed her suspiciously. 

"Oh, was it fun? Did you get any souvenirs? What'd you do there?"

"I don't want to talk about it Momo."

"Oh, OK." Momo dropped the subject instantly. 

"GAIGNUN!"

Jr burst into Gaignun's room. Gaignun had a "holy shit" look on his face. Jr cocked his pistols, aiming them at Gaignun's head.

"It's time for you to pay. It's one thing to make clones as practical jokes, but this!? You've crossed the line!"

"I can explain Jr, just let me-"

POP.

Gaignun was dead. Jr blew his pistols non shalantly. 

Mary walked into the room. She gasped.

"Masta Gaignun, no!" she collapsed next to the corpse, crying hysterically.

"How could you do this Little Masta, how!?"

"Mary, you were in on it too?" Jr asked. Mary nodded her head.

"Go on, kill me. A life without Masta Gaignun isn't worth livin'!"

"Well alright." He swiftly shot Mary in the head. She collapsed next to Gaignun, her hand in his.

"Freaks of nature," he muttered. "Alright, now I own everything Gaignun did, I forgot I was his beneficiary in the will, awesome!" 

Jr ran off, he went to go find Momo.

Chaos walked out of the alley of the Café of Eternal Darkness. He looked around at the destroyed city.

"What the hell happened here?"


End file.
